ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney Leinart
Courtney Marie Leinart-Steele (born October 23, 1995), is an American model and professional wrestler. She is the longest reigning Bad Ass Bitch Champion for P10W, former Prestige/Honor Champion for Honor Wrestling, CWF Breakout Star of 2016, and current Undefeated CWF Siren of 2017. She previously worked for Redemption Federation Wrestling, Honor Wrestling and P10W. She currently wrestles for World Wrestling Headquarters on their Dystopia brand, under the name of Courtney Leinart-Steele. Early Life Born to Kim McAllister and Antal Leinart on October 23rd, 1995, Courtney's early life was, unlike everyone else around her. In her younger years, she was told to pursue a career in the medical field or something other than wrestling because her mother, Kim knew how difficult it was to raise Leinart while her father was on the road. During her middle and high school years she was an Honor student and was very popular as she kept herself busy with extracurricular activities, including cheerleading, dancing, and modeling. She took it upon herself to get a part-time job while attending high school, so she started working at a local Hooters in Atlantic City. During her time in high school, she met and became close friends with Zoey Madigan and Farrah Martell who both had the same interest as her and that was to become a professional wrestler. However, she grew up in a resort city on New Jersey's Atlantic coast which is known for its many casinos, wide beaches and iconic Boardwalk, so the idea of having a normal life or even growing up in a normal city was something she wasn't used to. Her mother, Kim McAllister is an International Liaison for a well known law firm and speaks 7 different languages. Her father, Antal Leinart was a local wrestler on the side who worked primarily in tourism. She's of Italian, Scottish, and French Canadian decent who is fluent in Italian and can speak some German that she learned from Antal. She attended/graduated from Atlantic City High School where she was the head cheerleader and an Honor student. She's also done modeling and professional cheerleading. She loves Horror movies and her favorite holiday is Halloween. After graduating and turning 18 years old, she moved to Tampa, Florida to pursue a career in professional wrestling. Courtney explains her social life growing up in New Jersey and what school was like for her as follows: "My life was far from normal. I guess that's where being different comes into play growing up in a resort city like Atlantic City. My mother was a well known business woman, so that put a lot of pressure on me growing up because my entire family wanted me to turn out just like her, but in my heart I knew I wanted to be this cool wrestler who had incredible athletic ability that nobody else had. My social life is what kept me busy and away from the house because I was constantly at cheer practice or at Football games doing what I loved and that was cheering on the sidelines, but aside from the social life with school, I worked a lot which was amazing because I was able to have my own money and could do whatever I wanted with it. Being a Hooters girl isn't an easy thing to pursue and the main thing is having an incredible body and great flirting skills to make sure you leave with a massive tip and feel proud. I still think to this day that I was fortunate enough to have met Zoey and Farrah because they had the same dream as me and that was to travel the world and be excellent wrestlers that we were born to be." Leinart wasn't an only child, she had a non-identical twin sister, Madison who Courtney just so happens to be eight minutes younger than her; she also has a younger brother, Tyler who still lives in New Jersey and is now 18 years old. Leinart and her sister Madison were the competitive type and always had to outdo the other no matter what it was in. Although, they fight like sisters are supposed to do, they still remain awfully close as Leinart is a proud aunt to her sister's two children, Abigail (the oldest) and Brittany (the youngest). Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Headquarters After moving to Tampa, Florida to pursue her dream of becoming a professional wrestler, Courtney made her official in-ring debut with WWH on August 13th, 2016 on their Showdown brand, taking a loss on her first night ever as a wrestler. Despite losing, that didn't stop the dedication that ran through Leinart's blood each and every Thursday night she set foot in the ring. Besides wrestling, she became the manager to Jacob Steele F.K.A Raptor at the time and eventually the two announced on social media that they were officially a couple and became known as Showdown's It Couple that became unstoppable and defeated the likes of John Blade and his partner, Latoya Hixx. Later on, she caught herself in various storylines/feuds with some amazing in-ring competitors, including her friend Rachel F.K.A Salem, Alicia Lukas, and Starlight. Leinart defeated Starlight after weeks of feuding with each other in an extreme type match where Leinart's husband Jacob superkicked Starlight through a glass table which then allowed Leinart to throw her into the back of ambulance to end the match. After that feud ended, Leinart feuded with her best friend Salem after Salem announced that she was the one who cost Leinart her chance at becoming champion and defeating Alicia Lukas. However, the match between Salem and Courtney would come to an end backstage where Leinart was standing on top of the ladder and she would superkick Salem off causing her to land on a table that was set on fire which left Salem with multiple injuries. Leinart would appear on Showdown where she turned heel and attacked Lukas from behind and leaving her in the center of the ring hurting as Leinart stood over her body with an evil smile across her face. Courtney had this to say about her feuds in WWH: "I wouldn't say I'm the best female wrestling that has ever stepped foot in WWH because half of that wouldn't be true. I entered this business to work my way at being the best whether it was to face those who claim to be the best or just simply be this arrogant woman who didn't give a damn what anyone thought about her. I've had some crazy match since being with WWH some which left me battered and bruised, but also leaving me victorious over my opponent. The battle I had with Starlight was incredible, but at the same time I wanted to be the one who ended it because of her constant repeat of insults she would through. Starlight is an amazing in-ring competitor. The feud between Salem and I wasn't just a professional one it was also a personal one because she took it upon herself to enter my house and do the unthinkable, she's what brought out that evil side within. But the feud with Alicia Lukas probably had to have been the BIG one because we wrestled for the title at a PPV and I knew that all I wanted was to be a champion, but deep inside I knew that the closest I got to the WWH Bombshell title was facing Alicia Lukas and that's it." Perfect 10 Wrestling Courtney's debut in P10W was an incredible one as she wrestled against some of the greats, but she would later on do the most unthinkable thing and that was become the FIRST EVER BAD ASS BITCH CHAMPION 'by defeating Joanna in what the fans and press are calling ''"Match of the Night" she would go on to hold that championship for a whole year and remained undefeated until she lost it a year later to a female wrestler, Minnie. After losing the championship, Leinart would announce her departure with the company to focus on her personal life with husband Jacob. '''Ladies All-Star Wrestling Leinart would later join LAW to be the official manager of the Boardwalk Angels to manage her close friends, Zoey and Farrah who later became the LAW Women's Tag Team Champions. Zoey would inform Courtney that they have added newcomer Crystal as apart of their stable which left Leinart in a terrible mood throughout her stay in the company. Each time, Leinart stepped foot in the ring with Crystal, she would make the rookie tap out and scream in pain. Leinart would later announce she would depart with LAW as a wrestler, but could very well return to manage her girls someday. Championship Wrestling Federation During her debut with CWF, Leinart was one of the Sirens to enter the battle royal going on to determine which two ladies would become the first ever CWF Women's Tag Team champions. Despite not liking one another in the beginning, Leinart would go on to become champions with Cheyenne Black where the two remained champions for a complete year. After going solo for awhile, Leinart would compete in singles matches proving that she was the dominant Siren that CWF has ever contacted in all their years and she has still proven that to be the case by winning CWF Breakout Star of 2016 and CWF's Undefeated Siren of 2017. Leinart looks to remain undefeated when she returns to the CWF ring. Honor Wrestling Leinart wrestled for Honor where she became Prestige Champion and 2x Honor Champion when she defeated Sam Tolson by making her tap out to the Lock O'Steele, a move she learned by her trainer, Chris Matthews. Despite losing in Hawaii to Sam Tolson, Leinart would sadly step away from Honor and focus on one company and her dream of being a mother. Other Media In April 2007, Leinart, along with Brittany, Kim, and others, appeared in Timbaland's music video 'Throw It On Me" featuring The Hives, which premiered on television. In August 2017, Leinart appeared in her entrance theme which was performed by professional wrestler Amber Taylor. Personal Life Leinart has a non-identical twin sister, Madison Leinart-Johnson, whom Courtney is eight minutes younger than. Leinart also has a younger brother, Tyler who resides in New Jersey. Leinart is also a proud aunt to Abigail and Brittany who are the daughters of her sister, Madison. Leinart currently resides in Orlando, Florida with her husband Jacob Antonio Steele. The two are expecting their first child, a boy, in April of 2018. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves * Butterface Maker ''(Sitout facebuster, sometimes from the top rope with twerk theatrics) * Code of Silence * ''Steele of Death * Lock O' Steele * Tease-Shocker ''(Belly-to-back facebuster) * '''Signature Moves' * BASShful ''(Running hip attack, to the head of an opponent seated in the corner followed by a stinkface with twerk theatrics) * Corkscrew back elbow, sometimes from the top rope * Dropkick, sometimes to a cornered opponent * Flapjack * Flying forearm smash * Hurricanrana, sometimes while diving * Spear * Reverse bulldog * Snapmare * Springboard bulldog * Swinging neckbreaker * Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown * '''Wrestlers Managed' * Jacob Steele (FKA Raptor) * Entrance Themes * "Touch It" by Monifah * "Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson Championships And Accomplishments * Young Lions Champion * 1/2 CWF Tag Team Champions * Honor Champion * Bad Ass Bitch Champion * AHW's Women's Champion * Prestige Champion * CWF Breakout Siren of 2016 * CWF Undefeated Siren of 2017 Category:Female Wrestlers